Cama de rosas
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. AU. Lo ha hecho todo por su aprobación.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es... no sé lo que es.

 _Fue pensado primeramente como un posible multichapter, pero no me gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando y decidí transformarlo en esto._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Falso amor unilateral. Universo Alterno. Aged-up. Travestismo._**

* * *

 **Cama de rosas**

 **.**

Ve su reflejo en el espejo, ya no es el mismo. Lo ha hecho por él, para no recordarle el pasado, para no recordarle su persona.

Su piel es más pálida; sus tobillos son más delgados; en sus magras piernas se marcan sus rodillas; debajo de su piel sobresalían los huesos de su cadera; su abdomen había perdido masa, era plano y terso, perfilado ligeramente en su cintura y en sus costados su costillar se calcaba con cada respiración; en la base de su cuello sus clavículas exornaban su cuerpo desde el esternón hasta los hombros. No podía reconocerse a sí mismo y era obvio que él tampoco.

Pasa el lápiz por su labio inferior, un color corinto impregna su piel y antes de pintar el labio superior se detiene. Siente pena por sí mismo. Toca su labio pintado y trata de olvidarse de esos sentimientos dañinos. Ha besado tantas veces esos labios... No puede evitar preguntarse si los volvería a besar si descubriera la verdad. Se siente impotente, presiona la carne y arruina el maquillaje.

Es una rutina. Tan pronto llega a su casa toma un baño, se viste, sale de casa y personifica a alguien más; es otra persona. Usa maquillaje, pinta sus labios, riza sus pestañas; se pone un vestido, siempre de cuello, de colores vivos y otros oscuros; usa tacones, negros usualmente, de punta redonda y tacón de aguja, sus pies lucen más pequeños así; se pone una peluca larga, lacia y castaña, todo lo contrario a su cabello. _Es una mujer_.

Debe fingir ser una mujer para estar a su lado.

Sus fuertes brazos le sostienen por la parte alta de sus piernas, le tiene contra la puerta y lo carga para meter las manos debajo de su falda. Sus palmas calientes lamen sus muslos y le rodea con las piernas al tiempo en que se aferra a él. Su ardiente aliento choca con su cuello y un escalofrío baja desde su séptima vértebra hasta su cóccix. Es la primera vez que le toca así.

Le presiona con el cuerpo y siente su dura excitación contra su bragadura. Se pregunta hasta dónde pretende llegar pero sus dudas se disipan al momento en que el rubio le agarra con fuerza y lo lleva hasta la cama. Le deja encima del colchón y lo ve alejarse, quedándose parado al pie de la cama, observándolo.

Lleva los tacones que a él le gustan, verdes aguamarina con suela roja; baja sus manos por sus piernas, desde sus rodillas hasta sus tobillos y le agarra de ellos para alzar sus piernas, colocando sus pies sobre sus hombros. Besa sus tobillos y le mira lascivo. _Son los que me gustan_ , puede ver en sus ojos rojos.

Vuelve a pasear sus manos por sus piernas, por el costado de sus muslos debajo de su falda y se detiene en sus caderas. Trae un vestido blanco de corte acampanado, tan puro e inmaculado. La sonrisa ladina de su compañero le hace ver lo perfecta que es su vestimenta. Es la primera vez y se la va a entregar a él.

Ha escogido los aretes y el collar que le ha regalado, de perlas y jade respectivamente. Se sube a la cama con él y cubre su cuerpo de la luz de la lámpara de la habitación con su sombra, _te ves bien con ellos_ , puede leer en su mirada. Baja hacia su pecho y aspira el aroma de su piel descubierta. Se estremece por la sensación y lleva la cabeza hacia atrás, el otro aprovecha entonces para besar su cuello.

Prefiere no quitarse el vestido, le avergüenza mostrarle que incluso lleva lencería femenina; un juego de sujetador y bragas de satín y encaje blanco. Sin embargo no importa lo que quiera, es a él a quien debe complacer. Le desviste de la parte de arriba y con parsimonia le quita el sujetador. No era secreto alguno que es un hombre en realidad.

Puede tomar lo que quiera de él, todo lo que fue, todo lo que es, todo lo que será; se lo permite porque sólo así lo tendrá para sí mismo.

Sus manos le derriten, le destrozan; sus labios lo envenenan, lo estropean. Toca lugares que únicamente en sus sueños más obscenos pensó; lame sus muslos, palpa su entrepierna, marca su pecho con tatuajes púrpuras y escribe su nombre por todo su cuerpo.

¿Seguiría besándole si se diera cuenta?

La peluca es un desastre, hay marañas en el cabello lacio y tiene miedo de que le descubra. Se acomoda entre sus piernas y se inclina sobre él. Quita los mechones castaños de encima de su rostro, _no son tuyos_ , puede escucharle decir. Tienta sus labios, arruina el bálsamo y le dirige una sonrisa torcida.

 _Lo sabe_. Lo ha sabido todo este tiempo.

Le despoja de su disfraz; le saca la peluca, debajo del cabello castaño están sus quebrados rizos verdes; le quita los aretes y desabrocha el collar, deja expuesta su piel; le quita el vestido y descubre su delgado torso; baja lentamente su última prenda de vestir por sus piernas y admira su desnudo ser desde arriba.

 _Deku_ , lo llama por ese apodo cruel que le hubo puesto durante su infancia y le besa como esas otras veces; con ternura, premioso y cándido.

Es tan injusto, piensa mientras le lleva al cielo.

 **.**

* * *

 _El título es una ironía, la vida de Izuku no ha sido precisamente una cama de rosas._


End file.
